SuperFanon's Unreleased Works
This page serves as a hub to all of the unreleased works of SuperFanon'D!, that were never released due to him spontaneously making up a completely unbelievable story that resulted in him leaving the wiki and being banned. Although he was a jerk, he did actually make pretty good fanon, so I've made this for your convienience. Unreleased episodes of "SpongeBob's Daily Laugh" "SpongeBob's Daily Laugh" was a show that followed various different SpongeBob characters in a very small short, with one short airing every day. Unfortunately, after the third episode he just didn't add to it anymore. Despite that, he had 4 episodes that were ready to post any time. He never came up with names for the shorts, I guess he was just too lazy to at the time. Unreleased episode #1: The link will come soon. Unreleased episode #2: The link will come soon. Unreleased episode #3: The link will come soon. Unreleased episode #4: The link will come soon. Unreleased episodes of "Patrick's Funtastic Life" '' "Patrick's Funtastic Life"'' followed Patrick as the main character. He made it because he was bored with writing mainly about SpongeBob and also not having a series of his own to work on. It was thought to be good by many in the community, but only 3 episodes were released. I guess they were very good. On the episode table, it says that there are four episodes that were going to be released. Fanon actually only ever got to writing two of them, which were "Superhero Sandwich" (the one that would have been released next), and then "One Million Krabby Patties, Please" (which, oddly, was after Valentine's Race on the table, which he never wrote for some reason). Superhero Sandwich: The link will come soon. One Million Krabby Patties, Please: The link will come soon. Unreleased episodes of "A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants" ''"A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants" ''is a series made by IRmjii. As far as I know, it should still be running since Fanon wasn't the only worker on it. But Fanon had several episodes he never really did get to release, plus a whole movie for it! These episodes were intended for release in Season 2, which he got the idea to get a head-start on writing when Season 1 was almost done. These episodes include a two-part episode that parodied the first movie of Indiana Jones, an episode in which SpongeBob and Patrick were racing each other, and a couple others. Overall, there are 6 unreleased episodes, if you count the Indiana Jones parody as two, and then, of course, the movie. Also, he was planning to have subpages for some episodes listing deleted scenes (there's two different episode subpages he would have ready). Spongiana Jones, Part 1: The link will come soon. Spongiana Jones, Part 2: The link will come soon. The Racers: The link will come soon. A Krusty Katastrophe: The link will come soon. Fourth Dimension: The link will come soon. Jellyfish Kingdom: The link will come soon. A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie The link will come soon. Soap Opera Mountain Climbing "Deleted Scenes": The link will come soon. Krusty Labyrinth "Deleted Scenes": The link will come soon. Category:Other